Wandering Eyes
by EvaMordane
Summary: Will she find love in this new world? or will she Parrish before she gets the chance? Very long one-shot


((WARNING: RATED M FOR: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SEXUAL CONTENT, ALSO MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR THOSE WHO HAVE DEPRESSION, BODY DISMORPHIA, AND EATING DISORDERS))

I do not own LOTR or most of the plot, i do own the OC and have mixed my plot into the original story of LOTR

This is the first Fan Fiction that I am taking a lot of time on so please be nice with your reviews, thank you and i hope you enjoy the story.

(also in kates world LOTR does not exist this is just so i dont have to write out her knowing the things from the movie will happen when she enters that world)

888888888888888888888888888888888

Authors POV:

Kate is a 24 year old woman who has been backpacking around the world for about 3 years. She decided that it would help her get over her abusive ex-husband and help to rediscover herself as a person. The only thing she really missed about her hometown in Ireland was her job, she taught the study of mytholagical creatures such as elves, orcs, and many other things of that nature.

God how she loved to talk about how elves were perfect creatures and how she loved that when they found their true love it lasted a life time, that to her was perfect. She always thought of herself as too ugly and too fat to be able to have someone love her for a lifetime, thats why she put up with abusive men her whole life and even stayed with her husband for several years even though he had hospitalized her several times. She thought that was the only thing out there for her. But soon that would change.

Today she was dressed in a black corset with black jeans and doc martin boots, her ears still stung from the surgery she got to have them pointed like elves ears (and like an idiot she peirced the tops so they had three small hoops on each ear) and her leg sore from her most recent tattoo. She was by no means ugly but to her she was the most ugly person on the planet, she thought this so strongly that she aalways wore a pound of makeup whenever she went into public. She had finally made her way to New Zealand and she was happy, the wide open spaces made her feel at home.

She was walking for what seemed like ages when she spotted a weird glowing light in the woods and she decided to investigate. Being the courageous woman she is she followed the light all the way into an open field that was in the middle of the woods, when she caught up to the light she was enveloped in it and next thing she knows she hits her head falling to the ground.

Kates POV:

I awoke with my head pounding, I'm not sure how I got here but the last thing I remember is following that strange light into the woods. As I check my surroundings I see a man who looks like he might be a local ranger so I call after him "Excuse me could you point me in the right direction to get back to town?" The man looks startled and walks over to me. "Which town are you from? Rivendale is about a days walk that way and Mirkwood is a weeks walk in that direction." he points to two different locations. "I would be happy to escort you to either, I have buisness in both towns as is"

I look at him with a quizzical look and say "I've never heard of those towns, I didn't even know New Zealand had towns in the middle of the woods." The man sits and thinks for a minute. "I believe I know what's going on here, come I will take you to Rivendale so you may speak with Gandalf and lord Elrond." He gestures for me to walk ahead and I do as he instructs, not getting in his way and following everything he says just in case he gets angry. If this guy tries anything I will end him with the dagger I always keep sheethed at my thigh.

After a day and some long needed rest we reach Rivendale and its one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. All the buildings look as though they were carved out of the surrounding trees and foliage. As soon as we walked through the gates we were escorted to what seemed like the center of the town and we are standing infront of two men. One man is wearing a long grey robe with a matching hat that looks like its fit for a wizard, the second looked much younger with long straight brown hair and a crown on his head and... wait... are those elve ears?!

I stood there with my mouth agape staring at the mans ears, I dont see any scars from a surgery... maybe he was born with them? But how is that possible? "Welcome to Rivendale, Aarogorn! I see you have brought a friend" The man -who I assume to be lord Ellrond- exclaims. "Yes I have, but it seems as though we might have a bit of a problem here my old friend, I think we have stumbled across another person who seems to have travelled to our world" Aaragorn says looking over to me.

"Ah, I see. Not to worry my friend all will be fine, if you remember correctly the last person who was sent here was sent to help our world." Lord Ellrond looks over to me noticing the confusion on my face. "My lady why dont you have a seat and we will explain everything" I sit in the chair he points to and listen carefully. "I see that you looked very confused my lady so let me explain. About 28 years ago a man was found in the woods about in the same area you were in, we tried for a very long time to try and find how to get him back not knowing the Valor had sent him here to help out our world." he looked to see if I was listening.

"He was just as confused as you are and eventually he became our greatest asset in a war we didnt even see coming, eventually being here so long turned him into a man of middle earth, he turned into a hobbit and shortly died after he helped us win the war. I'm afraid your pressence here means another war is coming and I dont look forward to it." his eyes saddend and I just sat there blinking and hoping he would say he was kidding, but that never came. After talking with the men for a while longer they had asked me why I had the ears of an elf if I truly wasnt from here and I explained my facination with their culture in my other world and my wish to be like them. "My lady why do you think yourself to be hideous? You are very beautiful, beautiful enough to put some elves to shame!" Lord Ellrond smiled and I just shrugged my shoulders. "its a lot to explain, maybe one day I will tell my story but it is still too fresh in my mind to deal with." They all nodded and a house maid showed me to my room.

I had barely left my room for the next few weeks, only coming out to bathe and eat because I could not truly believe that I had been transported to another world. When the fourth week rolled around I decided to wander around and familiarize myself with the town. I wandered around and was amazed with the beauty of it all, as I was walking around I felt as if someone was watching me no matter where I went. I decided that I was done with feeling as if I was being watched and went back to the place I was staying at. "Crap which one was my room again?" i mutter to myself. I decide to check all the rooms until I found the one with my travel pack in it and I did something that was completely embarrassing.

As I opened the door that was next to the last four I walked in on a very handsome and muscular elf changing. his hair was long blonde and very straight with a simple braid hanging by the side of his face and his chisled features made me blush a little bit. "Forgive me, sir I didnt mean to intrude, I forgot where my room is located" I say as I blush a deep red and look down at the floor turning and closing the door. When I make it to my room I stuff my head in my pillow and fall asleep.

 ** _Legolas's POV:_**

I had just arrived at Rivendale and after talking with Lord Ellrond I went straight to my usual room to change in more comfortable clothing, as I was getting ready to put my tunic on I hear the door open. Thinking it's Lord Ellrond I turn and I am met with one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. She had long red hair that reached her hips in perfect ringlets, her ears just barely poking through and it looked as if she had hoops attached to them. She was wearing a black shirt and black skinny pants that looked as if they were made of a very shiny painted leather that hugged her figure perfectly. Before I could ask her name she apologized and ran out of the door in a hurry.

Was this the woman who Lord Ellrond and Aarogorn were talking about? Hopefully she does not perrish like the man who came before her had. I would be greatly hurt if someone that beautiful had their life ended before her time.

 ** _Kates POV:_**

The next morning I awoke to the sound of a light knock on my door, I got up to open it and Gandalf was standing there smiling "My lady, Lord Ellrond has requested your presence at todays council, it seems that you were brought here for a war that is at the edge of starting." I nod my head and follow him to a beautiful court yard. "Ah, Kate you came! please have a seat next to Legolas over there" Lord Ellrond gestured toword a very familiar looking blonde elf and I blushed, quickly taking a seat and listening as everything was explained.

"My friends you were summoned here today because we have a threat looming over us. I have recieved word that Saurumon is back and is searching for the one ring. Frodo if you would please place the ring on the table." A small looking man walked up and put a gold ring onto the table that was in the middle of the court yard. After he had set it there there was arguing and then Lord Ellrind was choosing who would go with Frodo on his journey.

It was decided that along with Frodo, Legolas, Gimli (the dwarf), Gandalf, Sam, Aaragorn, Borimir, Pipin, Merry, and I were all going. But of course in these old times someone had something to say about a woman coming along with them. "Why would you put such a fragile creature such as her in danger Lord Ellrond? We don't even know if she can hold her own in a fight! And I will not be protecting the little girl." Borimir said with spspite in his voice. "I'll have you know that I am very proficient with a long bow and could knock you on your ass with my dagger against your throat before yoy could even blink." I said getting up and staring him down.

"Please tell me how you even know how to hold those weapons let alone know how to use them little girl." Borimir saying standing up to match my stance. "Being in a 4 year long marriage with someone who beats you sensless every day makes you want to learn to defend yourself, sir" I said spitting the last word at him. Everyone fell sioent having learned my secret. After everyone got their things andand lord Ellrond gave me a bow with arrows and a new elven dagger we were on our way.

 ** _Legolas's POV:_**

After I had learned of Kate coming with us I had been distracted, especially after learning she was married. It saddened me that she stayed with someone who treated her that way but maybe she wasnt allowed to leave. If I were her husband I wouldnt even dream of laying a hand on her. I would treat her like a queen and do everything she asked of me.

But I guess I will never get that chance. Oh well at least I can enjoy her company and maybe even be friends with her until her inevitable end. "Legolas we're leaving now, meet us by the front gate." Kates sweet voice rang through the hall and I was on my way out.

 ** _Kates POV:_**

We walked for what seemed like forever until night fell and we set up camp, I picked up my new bow and started to head out when I heard Borimir call after me. "Where do you think youre going without someone to watch you little girl?" I sneered at him. "I'm going on a hunt you pompous jerk." I turn to leave again but he gets up to follow me. "what do you want, Borimir?" he smiles grossly "making sure you dont get hurt little girl" I stare at him and we start to walk in silence.

After I finally find some game that asshole tackles me to the ground and scares the deer away. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING BORIMIR?!" I scream and he just looks at me licking his lips. Soon he pins my arms to my side as he takes out rope to tie my hands and feet. I know where this is going its happened to me before and I scream for help. "AARAGORN, GIMLI! HELP M-" I try to say more but Borimir gags me.

"Its time you learn your place in our world bitch" he says turning me onto my stomach and ripping my pants and underware off. Before he can do anything Aaragorn, Legolas, and Gimli find us and tackle Borimir to the ground. Legolas cuts my binds and helps me get dressed. "Come I'll take you back to the others while they handle Borimir." I just nod my head and follow, still in shock from the events of today.

When everyone else is asleep I get up to let Legolas know that I am going to the stream for a quick bath and head out.

 ** _Legolas's POV:_**

It had been a while since Kate went to go bathe in the nearby stream. Getting worried I woke Aaragorn for his shift and went to go find Kate. What I found seriously made my ears turn red. I saw kate in the spring, she had her back facing me and her hair was in a bun. I saw strange markings on her back, there were what looked to be black wings and the words "I am a surviver" written in elvish just under the wings.

I let my eyes wander and I noticed just how curvy her figure was, from the looks of it she had a fairly big chest and wide set hips. 'perfect for baring children' I shook my head of thoughts and cleared my throat. She turned around and instantly sunk into the water. "what is it, Legolas?" "I. Um.. Came to tell you that you need to come back to camp, we only have a few hours of night left" I said. And with that I turned so she could get dressed and we made our way back.

 ** _(IM GOING TO JUMP AHEAD TO LEGOLAS AND KATE FIGHTING BECAUSE IF I DONT I WILL END UP MAKING THIS STORY 100 PAGES OR MORE AND I WANT TO SKIP THE BORING PART OF THEM TRAVELING ALSO SORRY BUT I HATED BORIMIR IN THE MOVIES LOL))_**

 ** _Kates POV:_**

Legolas has been avoiding me ever since he saw me in the spring two weeks ago, today I'm going to confront him. When everyones asleep I walk up to Legolas and say "Why have you been avoiding me?" he looks up at me and bluntly says "I don't like you. I don't want to pretend to seem friendly because as soon as we get back I will never see you again." I was taken aback, I had made so many friends in this fellowship and I thought he would be my friend as well. "Why dont you like me? I havent done anything to make you hate me." "youre mean, hateful, and from what Borimir has said you seduced him and when he took you up on your offer you acted like he was raping you"

That was it I got angry and snapped. "You really believe the lies of someone who was mean to me from the beggining? The same man who tried to harm Frodo because of some stupid ring?!" I stood up and pointed continuing "You know I thought elves were suppised to be kind and caring of others, youre the one person I wanted to be friends with the most out of this group! In my world I cherished your cultuculture. I even got surgery to change my ears to be more like you people because I thought it would make me attractive and maybe just maybe it would make me feel better about myself! Now i regret my desicion because all you stupid elves are, are self entitled arrogant jerks!" I spat.

Legolas got up right into my face glared at me and slapped me. "Dont you ever talk about my people like that! Even if you are changing into an elf you will never be one of us you low life two bit whore! Maybe if we started treating you like your husband does youll learn your place in this group." I just stared at him, holding my cheek as a tear rode down my face. Next thing I know without even thinking I turn around and run deeper into the forest.

After a while I find a tree and sit in it, bawling my eyes out.

 ** _Legolas's POV:_**

What had I done? I didnt mean to snap like that but she just pushed me too far. That isnt my charachter at all and I probably just ruined her thoughts of me and our race. "What the hell Legolas?" Aaragorn stood next to me glaring at me. "She had enough of that crap with her ex-husband she doesnt need it from someone she really cares about." wait.. ex-husband? "what do you mean ex? I thought she was still married to him" "Legolas, she has been divorced for two years. Have you not heard our conversations before?" Aarogorn looks at me, his eyes saddened.

"I should go aplogaize." And with that I track her steps until I find her crying in a tree.

 ** _Kates POV:_**

What a jerk! I never want to see him again. I should just leave and help Lord Ellrond find me a way back home. When I jumped out of the tree I landed right on the last person I wanted to see. When I tried to run he just held onto me. "Let me go Legolas! I dont want to see you or speak to you ever again!" "No kate please listen to me I didnt mean it! I said and did things out of anger. Ever since I met you I have been so frustrated and I didnt want to get close to you because I thought you had a husband and I didnt want to imply anything."

I just looked at him and started crying, pushing my head into his chest. "I dont want to screw up your view of elves, kate. We arent what you think we are I just dont want to hurt you. and I dont want to get close to you just incase you end up like the last person who came to our world." he brushed my hair and held me close. "well you don't have to worry about getting close to me anymore. after this is all iver if I cant get home I will go off on my own and you'll never see me again" I say getting away from his grip and walking back to camp to sleep

 ** _((OK NOW THAT THE DRAMA IS OVER I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I DIDNT WANT TO WRITE THAT BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD FIT MT PLOT AND DONT WORRY ROMANCE WILL SOON BLOSUM BETWEEN LEGOLAS AND KATE))_**

 ** _Kates POV:_**

We had just recovered from the battle of helms deep and we were traveling to Mount Doom to help Frodo destroy the ring. I had been avoiding Legolas like he was the plague. Anytime he tried to talk to me or comment on my overly pale complexion or trying to urge me to eat Id just walk away from him and the others. "Hes right you know. It isnt good for an elf to be this pale. You need to eat kate!" Pippin said holding out his own plate of food and grabbing another to make me one. Reluctantly I ate and after I ate I mumbled I wanted to be alone for a while and sat and cried for what seemed like hours.

When I looked up Legolas was kneeling infront of me with a necklace in hand. "what is that?" i sneered. "I made you a piece offering.. Look Im sorry for how I acted and I really do care for you. Please kate its been weeks and I cant stand it anymore." I took the necklace and put it in my pocket turning away. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Kate please dont hate me for this." He said and then he brushed his lips against mine. I didnt respond for a while and when I did I returned his kiss with fevor.

Kissing him was the best feeling in the world, I had never felt something so strong for another person. The kiss started to get a little heated and I didnt realize I was getting carried away when he pushed me back. "not now kate, if you want me you have to wait for the binding ceremony." I nodded my head and we ran the minute we heard yelling.

We fought for hours on end, keeping the gates cleared when the mountain erupted. We waited and waited for Frodo and Sam to come back out but they never did and we all bowed our heads in a moment of silence until eagals came and picked us up to fly us home. When we got home we witnessed the binding ceremony of Aaragorn and Arwen, it was beautiful and I kept catching myself looking over to Legolas.

Weeks turned into months and months into a few years before i finally agreed to bind with Legolas. Our ceramony wasnt big, it was simple and perfect. The end of the ceremony was what was to die for

 ** _Authors POV:_**

Legolas laid Kate down, kissing every inch of her body getting her to moan and buck her hips. Legolas loved hearing her and kept giving her more and more of what she needed. After some time their clothes were strewn about the room and they were making oh so sweet love. with every thrust he made the closer she got to her orgasm. after several hours and rounda od vigerous sex they were both finally satisfied. "I love you, Kate." "I love you too, Legolas."


End file.
